


A Wet Night

by Saro2775



Series: One-shots of Runeterra. [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drunkenness, Fellatio, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro2775/pseuds/Saro2775
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, an OC tries to pick up Ahri in a Club after talking to her. However, she's with Katarina...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wet Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a threesome, so chances are very high it's not good.  
> I nevertheless hope you guys enjoy it.

The music was throbbing out of the speakers. Sona had been invited and decided to honor a club in the small city right outside the Institute of War with her presence. She let the records spin on her turntables. Just as her newest smash hit, it was called “Concussive”, hit the ears of the dozens of people pressed together in the stuffy room, I went for the bar to get myself another beer.  
I had been lucky to get in here in the first place. Sona's grandiose body that left nothing to imagination in her skin-tight latex suit she wore when she was working as a DJ outside of the rift had males swarm the entrance like mots swarm a lightning bulb.  
I had to fight my way through the crowd flocking to the only source of refreshment – or at least that’s what I thought all the people stood there for. But no, the bar-maiden surely was responsible for the literal stampede on the bar as well. She stood there, great tits tucked away under a tight red tank top. She obviously wore no bra, her sweat caused the cloth to cling to her marvelous chest and it's every curve. The shirt showed off her midriff as well. She was slim, but not particularly built. No abs or anything showed through her skin. Wide were her hips and an ass to drool over was jammed into tight, black jeans. The jeans accentuated her long and sensual legs. Meaty, curvaceous upper thighs slimmed down into perfectly shaped calves.  
That in itself was great to look at and I felt a certain pang in my loins, caused by the way her voluptuous tits wiggled under the tank top, but what really sold her was her face. It looked like as if it was a gift from the Gods. Full, sensual lips that moved in chatter with all her – horny – costumers and curled into smiles that were cute and very tempting at the same time. White skin with weird whisker-like facial markings framed exotic, yellow eyes.  
The skin in turn was framed by luscious locks of hip-long, black hair, styled to perfection to look classy and wild at the same time. If one thought her eyes and facial markings were unusual, one needed to only throw a glance at the fox ears growing out of her head and the – how bizarre! - white tails protruding from her waist.  
I'm wasn't used to seeing weird beings around me, I just arrived at my new job as part of the League's staff. Already, I've seen many champions, but her, I've never seen her before. My interest piqued, I pressed my way through the exclusively male pack. I got a lot of annoyed grunts and unfriendly words, but my resolve to talk to this exotic woman was stronger than my reluctance of provoking trouble.  
When I finally reached the counter, I leaned myself on it and within her earshot. She handed a man his Vodka Bull, winked at him with a smile and turned to me.  
_“Hey hun, what are you having?”_  
I put on my best “I'm a cool guy trying to pick you up” face and answered.  
_“Whatever you're having.”_  
She smiled at me. Her smile was genuine, I could tell from the way her ears poked up. She most likely heard only lame pick up phrases all evening long, so chances were, she liked my approach.  
_“I doubt you can handle it.”_  
I leaned over the bar.  
_“If I can, I get your number.”_  
She laughed and pushed me away playfully, but not without clearly running her finger along my chest.  
This time she leaned towards me, giving me – and the people surrounding me – a great view into her impressive cleavage. I could feel my loins getting hot again. There was something particularly sexy, particularly... charming about her. I had met my fair share of really hot babes, but she aced them.  
She whispered in my ear before biting my earlobe lightly. A shudder ran through my body. The girl knew how to tease men.  
_“Sorry, won't happen. My girl wouldn't like it.”_  
I couldn't suppress a naughty grin.  
_“Your girl?”_  
She winked at me and leaned backwards again and nodded to the stairs leading up to Sona's stage.  
_“See that redhead?”_  
She was right, a redhead stood there, hair arms crossed and scanning the room. It was obvious she was Sona's security. Her hair and lips were the color of freshly spilled blood. A bored look was on her beautiful face. Her beauty however was arguably marred by a gushing red scar running all the way from her forehead down to under her eye. Wait, I knew her.  
_“Yeah. I've seen her before in the league.”_  
The fox girl smiled at me again. She bit her lips, clearly thinking of something.  
_“My girl. Let's play a game. Tell me her name and I tell you mine.”_  
Her bad luck – I was good with names.  
_“Katarina. Katarina Du Couteau, the Sinister Blade to be precise.”_  
The girl looked at me for a second before bursting out laughing. She didn't even notice the men beside me getting slowly but surely annoyed that she talked with me and ignored them.  
Her lips curled into a grin again, containing a coy note to it.  
_“Impressive. OK, you won. I'm Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox.”_  
I told Ahri my name and we shook hands. I noticed the people around me getting more and more aggravated and bumping into my back quite painfully now. I decided to back down before they got really pissed. Horny and maybe already drunk men could be scary folk and I haven't seen much security all evening long with Katarina being the sole exception.  
_“Say Ahri, how about we continue to talk once there's less folk? And give me a beer. ”_  
The fox blinked at me before smiling wryly and handing me my drink.  
_“Oh my, I haven't noticed the people. Yeah, let's talk later. I'll get Kat to tag along.”_  
She lightly knocked her head in a very cute gesture. I placed the money on the counter, winked at her and forced my way back out through the crowd. Sona's set had gotten progressively more intense and she was now playing some sort of music that the people in Piltover called “Dubstep”. Strong rhythms rocked the crowd on the dance floor. I as well felt like dancing so I made my way to the dance floor.

**\- Several hours later-**

I awoke to a marvelous and wonderful sight. White cheeks were hovering over my eyes. Nine white tails grew out of the tailbone and flailed about lightly. The cheeks were spread and revealed the owner's most private parts to me. Light black hair covered the labia. Clear, sensually smelling juices ran down her thighs and occasionally dropped on my face. Ahri's lower lips revealed the soft pink of the fox's nethers to me.  
Speaking of nether regions, mine felt great. They were kissed and licked by warm, wet tongues. Wait – tongues? It certainly felt that way. My schlong towered a good seven inch above the rest of my body. It's entire length got carefully and almost painfully slowly licked. When the tongue hit my glans, I shuddered. It felt amazing.  
Not as amazing as the following feeling of my rod being shoved down Ahri's throat and being enveloped by warm slickness and tender sucking, but amazing still.  
Even better was the addition of my balls being sucked vigorously. The sucking on both rod and balls stopped and the licking on my dick resumed, this time with both tongues focusing on my shaft. However, my balls were teased and played with by soft, smooth hands. They rolled my testicles between them, tucked at the skin and clenched them together when the hand formed a fist. It hurt quite a bit, but at the same time it felt great. Ahri's tongue meanwhile licked the topside while the other tongue licked the underside. I couldn't see who the other tongue – and the hand kneading my balls - belonged to, but Ahri clarified the mystery.  
_“I love this, Kat. Take a look at this fine specimen of a dick. Long, thick, hot and smooth.”_

Katarina mumbled an answer I couldn't understand and continued licking. I could literally hear Ahri's hunger for my meat. The question was simply – how did I end up here. My thoughts dispersed though when her tongue resumed it's work.

Shiver after shiver ran through my body when I finally realized my dangerously fast approaching orgasm. It didn't help that they both were great at what they did. My member was literally soaked in their drool mixed with my precum. The mix ran down my shaft on all sides. Either it got caught in my pubes or it dripped down between my legs and onto my sack. It was all a hot, wet mess. And I couldn't recall the last time I felt this amazing.  
Ahri's dripping honey pot hovering over me, slowly covering my face in her juices, the feeling of her nipples scratching along my stomach every now and again and the sensation of having my balls kneaded, with that tiny bit too much force, finally sent me over the edge. Shot after shot of hot spunk shot out of my rod. I could hear Ahri giggle. No clue where my semen landed, but she liked the result. It was one hell of an orgasm, and it still wasn't over when the two women stopped licking.  
A warm hand wrapped itself around my member instead. I couldn't see who the hand belonged to – not that I'd complain about seeing Ahri's beautiful snatch hovering over my face – but whoever was the owner of these five fingers and a palm had no mercy. My penis was grabbed into a deathgrip. The hand instantly fell into moderate speed and wanked me while I was still shooting out my load. It was literally milking my dick until I felt there was nothing left to milk out.  
_“Wow. The fourth shot and it's still so much. He's a vigorous one.”_ For the first time, I head Katarina's voice. It had a chilling, sadistic touch to it. Counting one and one together, it wasn't hard to guess who'd just wrung me out. Ahri rolled off me. Her long, shapely left leg swung over my head and she simply dropped on her back. My eyes wandered over her body. Her large, bare breasts slightly fell to her upper body's side. Her nipples were a light brown and rock hard. My glance wandered downwards. She had a bit more meat on her than I expected, but she had the perfect body. Her mons pubis was covered by a neatly kept, wide landing strip.  
Her hand wandered to my exhausted member, playing with it. My glans was hypersensitive and no matter how smooth her hands were and how slick my dick was from the mix of semen and drool clinging to it, I still jerked. My eyes wandered downwards. I saw Katarina kneeling between my legs, her head placed on my right thigh. Her hands were running around her face in search for semen that clung where it shouldn't. She found some in her hair and pulled it out. A thick, white and sticky string stretched between her red mane of hair and her finger tips before tearing. The lower half of my spunk snapped back and landed on her hair again, causing her to frown.  
_“I understand you need semen every now and again to stay as you are, but really, why do I have to join you all the time you're out for cock?”_  
Ahri pouted, shot forward and planted a kiss on Katarina's lips.  
_“Dunno.”_  
Ahri placed her lips on Katarina's again and gave her an intense kiss. I could hear the wet noises their lips made when they crushed together and their heated nose breathing. Their kiss broke and the fox licked her lips, clearing off her -presumably- girlfriend's spit and the rest of my cum that still clung to her mouth. All the while, her hand played with my rod, trying to get me hard again. It failed and with a sigh, Ahri's eyes wandered to my face. She blinked once or twice before her lips turned upwards, giving me a brilliant smile.  
_“Hey! You're awake. Why didn't you say anything?”_  
I didn't even need to lie.  
_“Cause I was too busy being distracted by the two of you sucking my dick and your pussy hovering over my face.”_  
Ahri tipped her fingers to her lips.  
_“Yeah, makes sense.”_ The fox seemed to be a bit of an airhead. Katarina facepalmed. She looked down again at my meat before glancing at me, biting at me and with a look that was a mix of lust and sudden shyness – chances are, she wasn't expecting me to wake up anytime soon.  
_“Think you can get it up again?”_  
I looked at her incredulous. If Katarina, who finally finished freeing her hair from my jizz, was to believed, I already blew four loads. It's nothing I'm proud of, but usually I'd be spent after two shots.  
_“Maybe little me becomes lively after a while again. Give me a break.”_  
Ahri sighed and nodded. Just as I started I might have offended her, a devious grin appeared on her lips. Without another word, she swung her left leg over my face again, letting me stare right up into heaven once more. She placed her knees next to my forearms, leaving my hands free.  
_“But while your friend is down, you can make good use of that mouth of yours. And dear, get over here._ ” Katarina grunted – obviously I was wrong, it seemed as if Ahri wore the breeches in their relationship.  
I could feel the weigh of the redhead's head moving away from my leg and the weight of another person on the bed. Ahri's tails sneaked past her back and wrapped themselves around Katarina's approaching form, pulling her close. She whispered something into her girlfriend's ear that I couldn't hear before lowering her lewd mouth down on my face slowly.  
Her smell hit me first. It was a sweet scent of sweat and lust. Ahri wasn't as wet anymore as she was when I woke up, but the evaporating fluids gave off a tantalizing fragrance. However, just as I wanted to lick the delicious lips, I could feel Ahri lean her body to her left before she took my arm. My hand trailed along smooth, firm skin covering slender legs before finally coming to rest on a supple, round piece of flesh – Katarina's ass as my mind soon realized. The fox moved my hand along her girlfriends behind, letting me cope a good grasp of the assassin's firm rear.  
Just as I got accustomed to the soft sensation on my hand, the fox moved my arm away. I heard the girl whisper something, but once again, I couldn't hear it - what I did notice was a shift in weights though. Two separate points weighed down on the mattress – Kata had spread her legs. Ahri took control over my arm again and moved it back where it was before. Instead of supple, round flesh my fingers bumped against soft, slightly moist flesh. I could hear Katarina yelp – it didn't took a genius to figure out where my hand was placed. In contrast to her girlfriend, her nether regions were free of hair. Ahri guided my hand along the velvety texture of Katarina's lower lips. She ground my hand against Katarina's private area again and again, building up a steady rhythm. I could feel the assassin growing wet, her juices seeping onto my fingers. The slickness reduced the already very little friction there was even more, causing my fingers to slide faster and faster. Katarina moaned in a sweet voice, a voice that was vastly different from her cold voice before. Ahri giggled before I could feel her shifting forwards, kissing Katarina. The assassin riding my fingers had started to rock her hips in synch with my fingers.  
I only noticed the women on top of me letting go of my arm when she placed one hand on her butt, teasingly spreading her cheeks even more and her other hand snaking down my body, down to my crotch.  
Blood was rushing back into my loins and Ahri wasted no time making good use of this fact. Her warm, soft hand wrapped itself around my semi-erect member before carefully moving up and down. She was much more tender than Katarina, whose lips were still locked with hers.  
She broke her kiss, threw a glance over her shoulder, looking down on me with demanding, commanding eyes.  
_“What are you waiting for?”_  
Ahri said nothing more but instead leaned in again, silencing her loudly moaning girlfriend with her tongue again.  
My own tongue shot out of my mouth. Not wasting any time, it started to lick the inner side of Ahri's thighs, catching what was left of her earlier wetness. My tongue trailed the inner side of the joint as well as possible - a sweet and sour taste spread on my taste buds.  
Soon however, I ran out of honey to lick up and my tongue ventured to it's destination. Her flesh gave in when I poked it with my tongue. I could feel her hair tickle my tongue, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling and I kept creeping my way to Ahri's core. Her parted lips revealed her pink, tender and sensitive flesh. I pressed my head upwards, her damp lips meeting my lips, and cheeks, smearing first trails of her juices all over them. My tongue licked all the length of her pussy it could reach – which wasn't much. I could reach her clit just barely. Ahri noticed what I was trying to do and tilted her pelvic to give me better access. I closed my eyes, concentrating on all the sensations around me. My tongue snaked it's way through her jungle, finally reaching her sensitive nub, causing the woman atop of me to tense for a second. I took it as a good sign and decided to focus on her clit - her hungry hole would be filled soon anyway. My lips closed themselves around the delicate pearl, sucking on it tenderly.  
I could hear her muffled moans.  
My eyes opened and I looked upwards. I didn't see much beside Ahri's glorious ass, but I could hear two women moaning. Katarina had wrapped her arms around Ahri's back, hugging herself to her girlfriend for stability. I could hear her curse aloud in bliss. Her hips were still rocking along my fingers, causing her juices to smear all over my them, my palm and all the way to my wrist. The fox was less vocal, she instead whimpered every now and then, but she shrieked when I nibbled ever so lightly on her clitoris.  
I myself had to resist a lustful moan. My dick started to feel good again, passing the earlier numbness from being wrung out like a wet cloth. The sensations of Ahri's velvety hand only got more smooth and silky when she used my precum as lubricant.  
Ahri shivered heavily before, with unsteady knees, raising her nether regions from my face. Sweet, sticky strings of her juices clung to my lips and cheeks and I licked the juices off as effectively as possible to savour her taste some more. With weak, slow movements, Ahri swung her left leg over my head again, careful not to topple over. Slowly, she shuffled down to my own nethers on her knees.

My eyes gave me yet another present, the umpteenth this evening. On my left, Katarina had slowed down, helping herself with her hands. She kneaded her own supple breasts with lustful moans, her head thrown back. Moan after moan came from her mouth until finally, all movement stopped, she simply toppled over onto my stomach and raised a hand to her mouth. It didn't have much effect however as her cries of ecstasy echoed through the gaps in her fingers. Gushes of clear liquid shot out of her, splattering the sheets and pooling on my palm. Her orgasm was short, but heavily, rocking her body forcefully. After the last spasm, she rolled onto her back, closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Not too long after, she rolled off my body, curled into a ball and simply fell asleep.

My attention and eyes were pulled off the beautiful woman who laid next to me when said woman was kissed by Ahri. I looked the fox straight in the eye and she winked at me before leaning back all the way, keeping her balance by placing one of her hands on my knees.  
Her other hand took my member and slowly, almost painfully so, trailed it across her dropping wet womanhood. Ahri raised her hips some more and placed the tip of my member at her entrance. It was one of the hottest sights I'd ever experienced. I could see her juices running down her legs or dripping into my sack. The incredible feeling of my glans rubbing against her tender, slick flesh almost drove me over the edge, but that feeling was nothing compared to what came next.  
Ahri very slowly sank her hips downwards, pushing me into her, all the while locking her eyes with mine. I could see her hunger, her lust and her naughtiness in those yellow orbs. Shiver after shiver ran through me as I could feel her every fold and bump on her walls, caressing and massaging my dick as it ventured further and further inside her. When my bare dick finally kissed her womb, I had to muster all self control I had left to not shoot my load immediately.  
Once I was in all the way, Ahri rested for a few seconds before she began to hump me. Her hips moved up and down at a slow pace, giving the both of us all the time we needed to savor each other. Ahri's folds massaged my member in an amazing way, squelching my rod with her incredible tightness – if she wasn't so wet and slick, I'm sure things would have been painful for me.  
Lewd smacking noises echoed through the room, mixed with our moans. Ahri's voice was as sweet as honey and smooth as silk while my moans were rough and uneven.  
My member felt even better when my sex partner increased the speed of her movements. The desire to orgasm came back, but I tried to fight it – which wasn't easy given the insanely stimulating feelings that crushed down on my sensitive rod.  
However, Ahri neared her own orgasm quite audibly. Her hand on my knee was gone and was know kneading her huge breasts while her other hand was down at her nether regions, rubbing and pinching her clitoris. Her moans grew faster and faster, as did the movement of her hands. The lewd noises grew louder and louder until her orgasm shook her. She fell over, her head landed on my chest. The muscles in her pussy sent the tight canal into a series of convulsions. My dick was still buried in her when she cramped down on me while still shaking her hips at a steady pace. More and more juices poured out of her, making everything that much slicker. I tried to soak everything inside of me, enjoying every second, but my mind got blank. What tipped me over was her pleading, orgasm-ridden voice when she asked me to cum inside of her.  
I groaned and let go. Shots of white spunk splattered her insides in my color, most of my sperm however shot directly into her womb. Lustful moans were my reward as I felt my balls being emptied yet again. I nearly felt like passing out from the satisfaction and the force of my release.  
As soon as my orgasm ended, exhaustion caught up to me. The only things I felt before drifting off to sleep were a peck on my cheek and my member leaving Ahri's snatch with a wet plopping noise.

**\- The next morning -**

After a shower and quick breakfast, I left Ahri's and Katarina's apartment. How they managed to take me to their flat in institute of war without anybody noticing was above me. When I stepped out of the door, I turned to the fox girl who was looking even better than yesterday. She looked happy with herself and the world and utterly satisfied. Before I gave her a good bye kiss, I remembered what I wanted to ask her when I woke up after they started without me.  
_“Say Ahri, how did I end up in your bed.”_  
The woman grinned at me.  
_“Why do you wanna know?”_  
I rubbed my head in uneasiness.   
_“Well, it's a bit embarrassing that I can't remember how I got to have fun with you two hot girls.”_  
Her grin broadened and she pulled me into an embrace.  
_“Let's just say I was right and you couldn't handle the drink.”_  
I stared at her dumbfounded before laughing. She winked at me and closed the door.  
Later that day, I found a piece of paper inside my trousers with a telephone number.

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, leave me some Kudos and constructive criticism if you liked it, I want to become a somewhat decent author and gladly take any help I can get in reaching this goal!


End file.
